to live or to die
by jandyk
Summary: dont realy have one


Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three days and three nights

Lightning lit up the sky and thunder shook the ground as the cold rain

fell from above. Within seconds, the floor of the earth was turning soft as the rain hit its surface. As the big, cold drops of rain fell, they ran down the cheeks of a young soul that was lying there. His body showed no signs of life. It just lay there, cold and motionless. As the rain fell onto the body, a smoke like substance started to seep out as if it had been on fire. The smoke grew taller and thicker as it dispersed. It continued until it started to form a shape. Finally, the smoke stopped discharging and began to harden into the shape of an animal. The creature roared as its body turned all white. Its eyes shone with fury, its sharp fangs snapped with hunger. The creature was ready to feast on anything that passed before it. It went out

looking for something to feast on in order to satisfy its hunger for blood.

In a grassy meadow, a deer grazed and its ears twitched as it looked up. Fear

clouded the deer's eyes while it tried to run. The creature clawed it to the

ground, pulling it close to his feet. The creature bowed its head and sniffed the deer. The creature's nose filled with the smell of blood. It opened its

mouth to take in the deer and swallowed it whole.

The creature, still not satisfied with the small deer, continued its hunt until it reached a village in the distance. The village was very small, with very few people living in it, but the creature needed to fill its urge to feed.

In the tiny village, a shadow covered the land. The few villagers that lived

there stepped outside to see why the darkness engorged their homes. When they

saw the huge creature coming toward them, they all panicked, running in all

directions. The creature started to destroy the village and digested as many

villagers as it could grab. In minutes, there was nothing left of the village; not a single house was standing nor a person in sight. The creature was still hungry. He continued to look for food.

In a village not far from there, a man ran to a temple.

"Hokage, the creature is getting closer! What do you need us to do?" Jiraiya panicked.

"I was afraid of this. Gather everyone in all the villages," the Hokage demanded, "He must have gained his strength back in order to break free," he mumbled as he looked through the glass ball.

"You don't mean…it can't be."

"Go and gather the troops," the Hokage interrupted. Jiraiya

ran out of the temple to gather all the villages.

Every one gathered with one exception: Naruto was no were to be found. All of his friends looked in the huge crowd but there was still no sign of him.

"Naruto, were the hell are you?" Sakura yelled over the crowd.

"Knowing him, he probably went after the creature to get himself killed."

Shikamaru replied, "I do hope he is not that stupid, but there's no telling with him. He's is a big jerk thinking he is going to be the next Hokage," he

added.

'I hope Sasuke is ok. I have not seen him yet. Oh, Sasuke. I wish you

would come back to us.' Sakura thought to herself.

The creature continued to move toward the Leaf Village where everyone was

waiting. A few steps later, the village was in the creature's view, and

it was able to see past the trees to the huge group of people. The creature was still craving blood and he knew this would satisfy him, there

being over 200 people ready to be eaten. The closer the creature got the

stronger the smell of blood and the hungrier he got.

Everyone was ready until they saw what the creature truly was.

"Oh man! We need to go find Naruto now!" Shikamaru yelled in fear, worried about his friend.

"We should stay here, this is a mission and we can't just abandon our post." Neji commanded.

"No. Screw this mission! I'm going to find Naruto." Shikamaru replied.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Choji, and Kiba all went in search for Naruto.

--

Later on, they all grouped up.

"Any sign of him?" Neji asked.

"No," everyone replied.

"Maybe he is back at the village. I hope the creature is dead." Sakura added. They all started to race back to the village until Neji skidded to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked. They all took a glimpse of what Neji was looking at. Naruto lay there in front of them, cold and lifeless.

"No, this can't be! He is not dead, he can't be." Sakura cried.

**With Naruto-**

With one hand to his side supporting his body and the other on his chest,

Naruto tried to slow his fast paced breathing. He took his hand off his chest

and wiped the sweat from his face.

"That dream seemed so real! Could it mean something? I think I should go ask Neji. Maybe he would know." Naruto mumbled to himself. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and sat up.

Dizzy from the horrible dream he had, Naruto tried to get up slowly by holding onto the wall. Sliding his left hand against the wall he guided himself to the bathroom. As he walked to the bathroom, his legs gave way making him lose his balance. He fell on the floor. "Darn, what the hell is going on? Why can I not get control of my legs?" Naruto slammed his fist. He grabbed the wall again trying to stand back up, but continued to stumble to the bathroom. Once Naruto reached the bathroom door he collapsed to his knees and lay there on the cold floor.

**Days Later-**

"I wonder where Naruto is. He has not shown up for training for three days

now. I hope he is ok." Sai wondered out loud.

"I know it's been too quiet around the village. Hell, the last time I saw him was when we fought Kagari, Mubi, and Oboro." Kiba explained.

"I say we go down there to see if our little guy is alright!" Lee shouted. They all agreed and started to walk down towards Naruto's house.

When the group reached Naruto's house, they realized the door was cracked

open. They all walked in with caution, ready for the unexpected.

"Naruto! Naruto, are you home? Hello," they all shouted as they went through the house. Choji entered the bathroom and saw Naruto lying on the floor. He ran over next to him and felt his pale cold body, "Come quick! In the

bathroom. He is in here," he yelled.

They all ran to Naruto's room.

"Is he alive?" Lee yelled in fear when he saw the body lying on the ground.

From the door of the room with his arms crossed, Neji explained, "Yes, but his chakra is extremely low. We need to get him some medical attention."

Choji picked Naruto up.

"Wait, what is that on his back?" Kiba pointed.

Choji set him down on the floor and everyone looked down at Naruto's back.

"There is a gash in his back. I bet it's from the fight the other day and if that is true then he needs to go now." Negi explained.

"What do you mean? Was he poisoned by those creeps?" Sakura asked.

Negi replied, "Yes, that's why it's so important for us to go now or we

are going to lose him."

Choji picked him up and they walked out to get Naruto the medical attention he needed.

**At the hospital-**

Naruto lay on his side in the cot as still and cold as death. His friends stood anxiously around him for they had never seen Naruto so still, not even when he was sleeping. This worried his teammates since normally Naruto would just get up and heal all his wounds no matter how bad they were; but this time was different. It was like he was stuck in dream land and was unable to come out.

The doctor finished rubbing a homemade ointment on Naruto's back, "Well

that's all I can do for now. We just have to wait and see if he makes it through the night."

The village doctor was a beautiful, young female as elegant as flowers in a meadow. She wiped off her hands on a towel that she had on a table next to the bed and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

An hour passed by and Naruto started to wake. His eyes opened slowly to adjust to the light of the room. Naruto tried to sit up but his body was still too weak to move. He tried to turn his head to see where he was because the room looked unfamiliar to him. He saw that his friends were sleeping, some against the wall and some on the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to

remember the dream he had.

A dark shadow hid in a corner watching every move Naruto made. He smiled,

"You're mine, you bastard."

He pulled a small dagger out of the side of his belt. Low to the floor, the shadow crouched down, ready to kill the young boy. It jolted to the helpless boy with great speed, holding the dagger in front of it. In seconds, blood began to seep from Naruto onto the white sheets, the shadow hovering over him. Naruto was looking up at him with a surprised look on his face, still wondering what happened. It was so fast.

Naruto lay in the cot. His breathing had stopped cold as the air turned

cold. His friends were startled awake from the little squeak that he let out. They all stood up in fear of what had happened to Naruto. The creature looked at them and vanished into thin air, leaving Naruto there covered in blood.

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you liked it. I want to thank my beta reader for helping me fix my story.**


End file.
